Hermanos
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Gajeel y Juvia ocultan un secreto a fairy tail , el gremio lo tomara para bien o para mal , ellos sufrirán demasiado , dos extraños aparecen , gajeel y juvia los conocen desde pequeños , ellos podrán perdonar a fairy tail , por el daño que les hicieron . Perdónanos juvia y gajeel decía makarov Piensan que soy la misma ingenua que fui mientras estaba aquí decía juvia *pausado*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

En fairy tail todos estaban tranquilos exceptuando a gajeel y juvia que han estado raros desde que llegaron de una misión, todos les preguntan a juvia ya gajeel que les pasa pero solamente ellos dicen que no es nada.

Ellos no sabían que los estaban vigilando fuera del gremio, ellos extraños son el sufrimiento de gajeel y juvia, pronto las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado para todos los miembros de fairy tail, juvia esconde un poder mágico demasiado fuerte y ellos las buscan, pero esos dos extraños son parientes de juvia y gajeel .

¿Podrá fairy tail creer las palabras de esos extraños mientras que juvia y gajeel están de misión?

Que pasara cuando lleguen y les den una noticia demasiado fuerte.

¿Se irán del gremio?

¿Juvia y gajeel tomaran venganza por lo que les hizo fairy tail?

¿Que pasara?

¿El poder oculto de juvia surge y se descontrola?

¿Podrá aprender a dominarlo?

Después de lo que paso que hará el gremio entero para poder hacer que juvia y gajeel los perdone más por las personas que ellos dos aman.

¿Podrán perdonarlos?

**Bueno esta es mi otra nueva historia, lo siento mucho por no estar actualizando mis otros fanfics esque me prohibieron escribir hasta que me entregaran mis calificaciones que por cierto saque exelentes calificaciones , a partir de hoy o mañana actualizo mis histroias , espero que les guste .**

******* se despide juvia- chann*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno minna lamento la tardanza es que la escuela me encarga mucha tarea y necesito estudiar lo siento puede que solamente actualiza una de mis historias.**

**Hermanos **

En el gremio

Todos estaban tristes ese dia especialmente era cuando ellos hecharon a juvia y gajeel del gremio por la seguridad de ellos.

Como no nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban engañando esas personas _ dijo erza

No lo sabemos erza pero perdimos a dos nakamas importantes _ dijo natsu en tono realmente serio

Gray por que no dices nada _ dijo lucy

Que quieres que les dija que me siento una maldita basura por haber tratado mal a juvia _ dijo gray

Me duele demasiado que juvia no este, su ausencia la extraño extraños sus acosos nunca pensé que me pasaría esto, pero por mi culpa juvia la mujer que amo ya no esta _ dijo gray en sus pensamientos.

Master cree que estén bien _ decía mirajane

Juvia y gajeel son demasiado fuerte pero me preocupa que esos extraños le quieran hacer algo _ decía el maestro con un semblante serio

Fuera de magnolia

Oye juvia como sigues – decía una gajeel preocupado

e-estoy bien no te preocupes _ decía una juvia totalmente cambiada

juvia con el paso de los meses, despertó su poder dentro de ella .

Tenía su pelo largo liso y al final con risos, sus ropas cambiaran demasiado ella ahora en ese momento llevaba un short negro , con una playera color morado y una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas negras pero lo que cambio fueron sus ojos ahora eran rojo carmín solamente pasaba eso cuando usaba su poder a ella la entreno gajeel .

gajeel se volvió demasiado fuerte logro a hacer el dragón forcé y su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo pero más serio de lo normal .

Lo que no sabían era que gajeel y juvia podían tomar venganza de lo que les hizo fairy tail.

**Bueno aquí este pedazo de capitulo lo dividí en 5 partes es que casi no tengo suficiente tiempo por las tareas así que lo dividí.**

**Espero que les guste, en el próximo capítulo, ¿juvia y gajeel tomaran venganza? ¿Que hizo fairy tail para que juvia y gajeel se fueran del gremio?**

**¿Qué paso con los extraños? ¿Qué poder es el de juvia ? .**

**Bueno espero que les guste la primera parte del capitulo , gracias por el reviews de mi otro fanfic Nuestros momentos lo voy a actualizar hoy o mañana .**

******se despide juvia –chaaann******


	3. Chapter 3

Hermanos

Recuerdos parte 2

**Flashback **

Hace 9 meses atrás

Juvia y gajeel habían ido a una misión, pero no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar en el gremio.

**En el gremio **

Dos extraños están en medio del gremio, todos estaban con cara de shock no sabían cómo actuar pero el único sentimiento que tenían era ira, pero ese sentimiento no lo podían controlar.

Parece que juvia y gajeel no le dijieron eso verdad- decía el extraño

Nunca pensé que gajeel y juvia nos ocultaran ese secreto _ decía natsu enojado

No confiaron en nosotros _ decía lucy pero su mirada mostraba enojo y tristeza.

Y nosotros que confiábamos en ellos _dijo un gray enojado que hasta su magia se hizo presente.

**Antes de que pase el incidente:**

todo el gremio estaba en paz hasta que dos personas encapuchadas entraron al gremio preguntando por juvia loxar y gajeel redforx a todos se les hizo raro que preguntaran por ellos así que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a escuchar .

Lo siento pero ellos están de misión _ decía mirajane con una sonrisa.

Bueno aprovechando que no están les contare la verdad de ellos dos.

Todos se quedaron serios y en un silencio abrumador.

Juvia y gajeel son hermanos aunque tienen diferente apellido por que no querían que los encontraran.

Gajeel fue entrenado por un dragón que se llama metalicana , él tiene esa magia estoy bien con eso es un contrincante muy fuerte .

pero juvia solamente usa magia elemental pero ese es el problema la verdadera magia de juvia esta sellada es una magia muy poderosa la magia de juvia es de un dragon slayer de agua , su dragón se llama aquamarine cuando los dragones desaparecieron ella le dejo un collar que es un comunicador entre ella y el mundo de los dragones , pero ella tiene unas llaves mágicas que sirven para puede invocar a los dragones que ella quiere pero solamente su espíritu , pero para ello necesita hacer un contrato con ellos y pelar para que el dragon le dé su poder y sea su aprendiz creo que eso no se los conto juvia verdad , bueno en fin el poder de ella se selló porque era el blanco de muchas personas ella decidió usar la magia elemental y se unió al gremio de phantom lord , y esa fue la batalla y finalmente se unió a esta gremio junto a gajeel _ termino de relatar esa persona .

Todos del gremio estaban enojados porque ellos no confiaron en ellos.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya no tenemos que estar haciendo aquí _ dijeron los dos personas.

Cuando se fueron pasaron 5 minutos juvia y gajeel llegaron al gremio todo estaba en silencio hasta que natsu hablo:

Cuando pensaban en ocultarnolos _ decía con la mirada ensombrecida.

Ocultar que _ dijo juvia

Juvia empezó a sospechar de qué estaban hablando pero no sabía cómo lo supieron si nadie se dio cuenta.

Que tú eres un dragon slayer juvia _ dijo Lucy también con la mirada ensombrecida.

Que utilizas las llaves mágicas para abrir un portal hacia los dragones _ dijo erza

Sabes que mi sueño fue volver a ver a igneel si tu podías hacer eso porque no confiaste en nosotros _ decía natsu , levanto su mirada que mostraba odio .

Nunca nos preguntaron si escondíamos algo _ dijo gajeel con tono serio.

Nunca confiaron en nosotros, podríamos ayudarte _ dijo gray finalmente hablo.

Y tú que cree que puedo decir que puedo abrir las puertas del mundo dragón y lo veas pero se te va hacer más fácil que todos los malditos días quieras ir a verlo _ dijo una juvia seria y olvidando su hablar en tercera persona.

Si no confías en nosotros no te necesitamos en el gremio, puede que tu magia pueda ser peligrosa para nosotros _ hablo Lucy.

Mira quien hablo la persona que necesite que todo el tiempo la estén salvando porque es débil _ dijo gajeel

La señorita perfecta para a ti no sabes defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo, tú no sabes cuantas veces sufrí por el poder que tengo, cuantas veces me descontrole pero ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que me pasaba porque su mundo es Lucy _ dijo juvia con la mirada furiosa.

Solamente estas celosa de Lucy porque es mejor que tu verdad, es más bonita, más agradable que tu _ dijo gray sin pensar lo que digo.

Juvia cuando oyó eso solamente ensombreció su mirada, ella ya estaba empezando a descontrolarse, gajeel que todo el tiempo estuvo callado se dio cuenta que el poder de juvia se descontrolo completamente, sus ojos estaban cambiando completamente a rojos, solamente hizo un sobreesfuerzo para que volvieran a sus ojos normales.

No te necesitamos juvia ni gajeel en el gremio _ dijo el maestro que solamente estaba escuchando.

Si quieren que me valla del gremio solamente me hubieran dicho, porque estaba perdiendo tiempo y saliva con ustedes _ dijo juvia

Gajeel tambien estaba enojado con todos y los quería golpear hasta que juvia lo calmo

Juvia dio vuelta y se fue del gremio pero antes con su magia quito el tatuaje del gremio enfrente de todos y gajeel hizo lo mismo

Espero que estén preparados para lo que viene, y si su decisión es esta espero que no se arrepientan _ cuando juvia voltio sus ojos eran rojos completamente.

Todos se asombraron con los ojos de juvia les dio un escalofrió a todos hasta el maestro.

Espero que muy pronto se den cuenta de quien eran esas personas _ dijo juvia

Así juvia y gajeel fueron a empacar su ropa y se fueron de magnolia

**Fin del flashback **

Todo el gremio estaba recordando eso, nunca supieron quiénes eran esas personas.

De pronto se oye un estruendo destrozando al gremio, algunos salieron heridos por los escombros se hizo una nube de humo solamente se veía la silueta de una persona y sus ojos rojos como la sangre cuando se esparció la nube se sorprendieron todos.

Era gajeel dispuestos a atacar a cualquier persona que se les interpusiera enfrente.

Gajeel creo varias barras de hierro y empezó a lanzarlas al poco gremio que quedo lastimando a personas.

Natsu se enojó y fue dispuesto a atacar a gajeel usando su magia pero lo que paso sorprendió a natsu y alos demás.

La persona que desvió el ataque de natsu fue juvia que apareció de repente enfrente de él, lo ataco y aventó demasiado fuerte que tumbo los pilares de concreto del gremio. Cuando juvia se quitó completamente la gabardina negra dejo ver su cuerpo traía una playera negra y unos short blancos resaltando su figura su pelo era largo hasta la cintura completamente lacio y al final se hacían ondulaciones.

Les dije que se preparaban para lo que venía y les dije que se arrepentirían _ dijo juvia sonriendo sádicamente.

Todo el gremio le dio un escalofrió por ver a una juvia así y gajeel , todos se preguntaron que por culpa de ellos se convirtieron así .

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa termine esta parte , lo iba a subir el sábado pero lo subi ahorita.**

**Juvia y gajeel aparecieron , viene la pelea de todos , que pasara , la razón por la que se fueron del gremio fue revelada , los extraños pronto aparecerán .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermanos **

**Reencuentro **

Creo que les dio miedo de volverme a ver cierto _ dijo juvia de una forma macabra.

La lengua se las comió el gato jajajajja_ dijo gajeel

Les dije que pronto me iban a ver _ dijo juvia

Se acuerdan que hace 9 meses llegaron 2 extraños que según yo tenía un poder oculto, pero ya es hora que lo muestre, ellos les dijeron algo de verdad sobre las llaves y los contratos pero mi verdadera magia es la de **dragón slayer del agua,** y soy fuerte espero que me den una buena batalla _ exclamo juvia

Lucy, natsu, erza, gray, Wendy y los demás estaban asombrados por la fuerza de juvia y el poder que radiaba de ella, no sabían cómo actuar, todos estaban preocupados por como de un solo golpe de juvia como dejo a natsu.

Saben quién de ustedes es mi objetivo _ pregunto con un dedo señalando a todos

Ya sé quién es, espero que te hayas vuelto fuerte Lucy_ dijo señalando a Lucy.

Cuando Lucy escuchó su nombre, le dio un escalofríos porque si le hizo a natsu eso, como seria ella, de pronto hizo algo que juvia se rio de pena por ella.

Perdóname por todo, lo que hice cuando llegaron esos extraños _ exclamo Lucy arrodillándose en el lugar en donde estaba.

Todos los del gremio miraron la escena que hacia esta Lucy nadie sabía pero vieron que la cara de juvia estaba cediendo y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Creen que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por mi bien, solamente es una trampa para atraer a ellos tengo que actuar como lo hice ahora _ pensaba la loxar.

Juvia está cediendo con ellos no sería bueno que ella este así mientras ellos llegan pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo juvia _ pensó gajeel

Cree que arrodillándose ante mi les servirá díganme, se están humillando ustedes mismo sabes me divierte viéndolos así _ dijo juvia volviendo a su estado actual

Ustedes ya no son el mismo gremio que conocí, el gremio que conocí nunca se rendía aunque fuera un conocido de ustedes o un enemigo _ dijo juvia actuando un poco tierna que ella misma se estaba llevando por sus emociones pero no sabía lo que hacía.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo juvia vieron la mirada de juvia que era la misma de cariñosa pero de pronto se esfumo de su vista, ellos decidieron atacar a juvia pero lo que no sabían, es que era un plan de juvia y gajeel para atraer a los extraños.

Todos se levantaron con una mirada determinante dispuestos a atacar aquí empieza la batalla entre ellos.

Primero empezó natsu encendiendo sus puños de fuego.

Después gray haciendo su pose para atacar.

Erza hizo aparecer su armadura.

Mirajane su satan soul, igual que elfman y lissana .

Después Wendy haciendo los hechizos.

El maestro usando su magia de crecimiento.

Levy haciendo runas.

Laxus listo para hacer su rugido de dragón.

Todos empezaron a atacar pero algo les hizo parar un momento y después atacar.

Lo que les hizo parar unos segundos fue la sonrisa que puso juvia era la misma sonrisa que les daba en el gremio, todos aun asi empezaron a atacar otra vez.

Juvia en su vez estaba sonriendo, gajeel hizo lo mismo, pero ellos provocaron eso y lo iban a recibir sus ataques.

Juvia saco tres llaves un blanca como la nieve, una azul como el mar y una verde.

-Ábrete puerta del dragón de hielo **frosh _ **dijo juvia

Salió un dragón color blanco con azul marino _ exclamo juvia sonriendo.

Ese dragón controla el hielo, la nieve todo lo que tenga que ver con su magia.

-Ábrete puerta del dragón del océano **izumi**_ exclamo juvia sonriendo por haber invocado ese dragón.

Salió un dragón azul cielo con detalles azul marino, ella controla todo con su magia.

Ábrete puerta del dragón de la naturaleza **cloud _**exclamo juvia

El dragón era de un color verde claro con detalles color marrón ese dragón es muy especial el controla los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza ay muchos más.

Todos los dragones que invoco juvia salieron dispuestos a atacar a fairy tail.

Gajeel se sentía orgulloso de juvia por haber madurado y lo fuerte que se puso el empezó a hacer el rugido de dragón porque no quería perderse la diversión.

Todos del gremio se sorprendieron por lo que invoco juvia pero estaban más que dispuestos a atacar por haberse metido con su familia.

Los dragones por su vez estaban esperando una orden de juvia para atacar.

Juvia estaba orgullosa de sí misma, por ver su poder surgir dentro de ella, y quería jugar con ellos entonces empezó a dar orden.

**(N/A: escuchar la canción de core pride UVERworld **

**Me inspire con esa canción xD) **

Ataquen _ grito juvia corriendo contra fairy tail .

Los dragones sonrieron sabían que no debían medir su fuerza porque juvia les había platicado sobre su plan ellos aceptaron su plan por diversión.

**IZUMI **empezó a lanzar ataques de agua demasiado poderosos que cuando chocaban con una persona los lanzaba contra la pared.

**FROSH **hizo que empezara a nevar, y lanzar rugidos de nieve junto con hielo hería a muchos pero no gravemente.

**CLOUD **por su parte empezó que las plantas atacaran a los demás y lanzando rugidos de fuego con agua, la tierra empezó a temblar pero aun fairy tail no se rindieron.

Juvia por su parte estaba luchando con erza que fue la que se les interpuso contra ella, ella esquivaba los ataques de erza , y ella lanzo espadas de agua , que hirieron a erza y que su armadura desapareciera , gray apareció de repente que juvia no lo vio lanzo un ataque hacia ella y la derrumbo todos los que estabas alrededor vieron que juvia empezó a cambiar su actitud .

Juvia se levantó, su ropa estaba rota lo que hizo fue rasgarse la playera a que quedara debajo de su pecho , pero lo que les llamo la atención a todos fue que los ojos de juvia cambiaron a rojos , y que salía sangre de la comisura de los labios , los dragones sabían que juvia no se iba a quedar así y estaban él lo cierto.

Juvia desapareció y apareció enfrente de gray que por la sorpresa no supo actuar y ella lanzo un rugido de agua y lo mando a estrellar contra unos árboles pero solamente rompió unos 10 árboles, cloud vio el daño que hizo juvia y fulmino a juvia con la mirada, juvia solamente pidió disculpas y el solo asintió y volvió a su tarea.

Todo se estaba poniendo difícil algunos miembros estaba jadeando por falta de magia y de respiración.

Juvia vio eso, hizo que los dragones volvieran a su mundo.

-puerta del dragón **FROSH **ciérrate _ grito juvia.

El dragón solamente se despidió de juvia y volvió a su mundo.

-puerta del dragón **IZUMI **ciérrate _ exclamo juvia, ella dio las gracias a su dragón por haber ayudado solamente sonrió.

-puerta del dragón** CLOUD **ciérrate _ exclamo juvia.

Cloud sonrió por lo fuerte que se había vuelto su portadora, juvia por su parte sonrió y se disculpó por lo de los árboles y desapareció.

Juvia y gajeel estaban jadeando por la respiración, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad vieron que muchos estaban heridos la mayoría les dio remordimiento por el desastre que hicieron.

Gajeel y juvia dieron la espalda y empezaron a decir esto:

Están muy lastimados para volver a usar su magia, mejor ai que curarlos por que la verdadera batalla empieza dentro de minutos _ dijo gajeel

Lo se gajeel pero no tiene que sospechar nada ellos sabes, dime si están demasiado cerca ok _ exclamo juvia

-Ábrete puerta **IZUMI **volvió aparecer el mismo dragón y juvia le dio una orden y lo hizo.

Por parte del gremio se vio sorprendido a que juvia quisiera matarlos ahí mismo pero iba a ser lo contrario.

IZUMI cúralos por favor están muy débiles y sus heridas onegai _ suspiro juvia

El dragón le hizo caso y fue a donde estaban ellos, el gremio por su parte estaba esperando el momento, pero sintieron una ráfaga de agua cubriéndolos ligeramente el agua era de color verde agua y vio que les estaba curando las heridas y sintieron que su magia regresaba cuando termino, el dragón se fue alado de juvia .

Puerta del dragón **IZUMI **ciérrate _ exclamo juvia

Cuando el dragón desapareció, juvia cayo desmayada en el suelo, gajeel no la pudo atrapar.

Juvia, juvia, JUVIA, _ empezó a gritar gajeel desesperado porque juvia no reaccionaba y sabía que pronto estaban ellos aquí faltaban unas horas para que llegaran y tuvo que pasar esto.

El gremio escucho el grito de gajeel y vieron como juvia estaba tirada en el piso jadeando por la respiración, todos se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron corriendo

A donde estaban ellos y vieron que juvia estaba roja y tenía un poco de fiebre, ellos perdieron todo tipo de rencor hacia ellos y fueron a ayudar , gajeel levanto a juvia del piso y la cargo y se empezó a marchar , sin darle importancia a que ellos estaban alrededor de él , se preocupó por ella .

Gajeel sería mejor atender a juvia _ dijo el maestro ya recuperado.

El acepto y mirajane se ocupó de juvia, se sentía un poco intimidada porque solamente la observaba lo que hacía a juvia cuando termino juvia estaba dormida suspiro de alivio.

Pasaron una hora y juvia despertó y vio que estaba dentro del gremio, y vio a gajeel a lado de ella.

Ellos están demasiado cerca _ dijo juvia con voz calmada

Lo sé , lo primero te tienes que recuperar de tu salud y magia _ suspiro cansado gajeel

El gremio estaba escuchando lo que dijeron, todos estaban pensando la misma pregunto ¿quién está cerca?

Todo está pasando demasiado rápido ¿que pasara cuando se enteren quienes son esos extraños?

**Bueno minnaaa aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste , adoro sus reviews gracias por ello sigo escribiendo , como ya sabes estoy subiendo un fanfic que se llama NUESTROS MOMENTOS también gracias por su comentarios , como estoy haciendo ese fanfic , les preguntaba si querían que les hiciera un one-shot de su pareja favorita , decidan y comenten , acepto sugerencias .**

***** se despide juvia*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermanos **

**Capítulo 5**

Todo el gremio se estaba preguntando quien estaba cerca eso lo escucharon de la conversación de juvia y gajeel, nadie sabe qué es lo que está pasando, parece que juvia y gajeel tendrán una batalla demasiado fuerte y todo el gremio estará involucrado y demasiado pronto se enteraran quienes son esas dos personas.

**En la enfermería**

No crees que les debamos decirle a todo al gremio sobre la situación en la que estamos pasando, para que estén preparados en cualquier momento, sé que lo que nos hicieron no estuvo bien pero debemos volver a confiar en ellos gajeel tú mismo sabes que nosotros los podemos derrotar pero necesitamos apoyo en cualquier momento, necesitamos a esos amigos que nos salvaron de phantom lord recuerda, esas personas agradables que nos hicieron sentirnos en una familia y un hogar _decidió juvia con una gran determinación.

Lo se juvia pero no estoy seguro de volver a confiar en este gremio de nuevo se que para la pelea necesitamos ayuda pero no podemos pedir ayuda a otro gremio que no se este _pregunto gajeel

Gajeel sabes bien que no podemos involucrar a otro gremio ,este gremio ya sabe contra quien se van a enfrentar o apenas lo sabrán pero debemos confiar de nuevo y ayudarles con un entrenamiento okey si todo sale bien estaremos vivos o si no ya sabes lo que pasara solo por esta vez gajeel sii _ terminando con una carita suplicante.

Juvia se levanto de la cama con ayuda de gajeel fueron rumbo a donde los otros miembros estaban asi que ellos tomaron una decisión volver a confiar en aquel gremio que los lastimo sentimentalmente.

Cuando llegaron todo el mundo voltio a ver a gajeel y juvia que habían llegado ahí todos se preguntaron mentalmente que era lo que pasaba pero sus dudas fueron correspondidas casi al instante por las palabras de aquella maga de agua/dragon Slayer que ellos lastimaron tanto.

Bueno se preguntaran porque vinimos aquí solamente queríamos provocar toda la fuerza de fairy tail hacia ami , les voy a decir que gajeel y yo vamos a volver a confiar en ustedesel motivo no se los dare es secreto pero algún dia de estos lo sabras tal vez nos odien por eso pero ya sabremos sus reacciones al final , por mientras quiero entrenarlos porque dentro de muy pronto vendrá una pelea entre unas personas que gajeel y yo conocemos y quiero que estén preparados para cualquier mínima de las cosas, se que ustedes nos hicieron algo muy mal para nosotros pero esta es su última oportunidad en remediar las cosas espero que la aprovechen _ termino de decir juvia y vio que la mayoría del gremio estaba llorando por felicidad porque les dieron una última oportunidad ella solamente sonrió.

Espero que la aprovechen mocosos porque cometen un pequeño error y dirán adiós a esta oportunidad que les damos gee hee _ termino dando media vuelta para que no vieran esa sonrisa en su rostro, sintió una emoción en volver a confiar en ellos pero tal vez al final los puedan odiar.

Todos gritaron de felicidad, algunos que otros derramaban lágrimas de volver a estar cercas de las personas que ellos mismos echaron del gremio querían remediar su error y tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

**Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban en el gremio demasiado temprano porque querían saber cómo gajeel y juvia los iban a entrenar sabiendo que juvia era demasiado fuerte pero no sabían que tan fuerte era gajeel ya que el no peleo contra ellos.

Bueno ya que están todos aquí necesito que vean mi verdadera formo _ dijo juvia mientras abajo salió un sello de magia era de color negro pero con un toque rojo.

Cuando el sello ilumino a juvia, ella estaba totalmente cambiada su cabello le llegaba pasando de la cintura era de color azul pero con un toque de verde aqua sus ojos eran color rojo sangre y su vestuario era diferente era un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo le llegaba 10 cm antes de llegar a la rodilla y en la cintura un moño rojo y traía unas medias blancas cuando termino de transformarse ella solamente sonrió.

Bueno ya que termine los guiare a un lugar asi que síganme _ dio la media vuelta y empezo a caminar.

No piensan venir o que _ pregunto dando vuelta para verlos caminar.

Ya vamos _dijieron todos al unisono.

Pasaron como unos 20 min llegaron a una cueva estaba totalmente oscuro.

No puede creer que vamos a entrenar en este pedazo de cueva _ dijo macao

Juvia detuvo su paso y solamente lo que vieron era que una aura oscura salía del cuerpo de juvia, la mencionada dio la vuelta y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad daba miedo ya que los demás empezaron a temblar.

Si no quieres estar en este pedazo de cueva, vete pero luego me mandas tu carta de defunción _ contesto fríamente que todos les dio miedo.

Siguieron el paso y al final de la cueva había como una especie de ojos y las abrieron y lo que vieron sus ojos era demasiado hermoso.

Era un claro de agua color verde aqua y tenía una pequeña cascada, había arboles todo tipo de flores era sumamente hermoso.

Aquí es donde vamos a entrenar esta cueva tiene un hechizo que solamente gajeel y yo podemos quitarlo así que ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento _ dijo una juvia con una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa.

**Bueno minna les dejo este capítulo espero que les guste como ya les comente en el fanfic ¿dolor o soledad? tengo un problema con mi hermana y estoy triste asi que estoy aprovechando en casar los fanfic que tengo pausados.**

**Ahora respondo reviews :3 **

**Sore-chan : espero que te haya gustado la historia muy pronto sabras quienes son esos extrañosy pronto tendras venganza y además va haber demasiado gruvia y un poco de nalu.**

**Quierocomerpie: la historia si esta interesante gracias por haber comentado en mi fanfic muy pronto sabrás unas cositas más.**


End file.
